Clandestine Heartbeat
by lemonadeshots
Summary: She thought she would always be with them, found the place she was meant to be. But when an ultimatum leaves her on the outs and a new face appears, Annalee soon finds herself leaving the first place she truly called home. Twelve years later things have changed, and figures from the past come looking for help. Can she find forgiveness and become whole? Or will she turn them away?
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_: Cheers to a new story! This is my first attempt at a Lost Boys Fic, so go easy on me fellow LB addicts. I swear I can't get enough of that movie, the original mainly. I do love me some Shane though ;)

_*Warning!*-_ This story does contain an OC and is definitely NOT Star friendly, at all. It is also a multi-pairing fiction, so if you aren't into sharing then you might want to turn away. (Or be brave, seriously. They're way too hot to only have one!) It's rated Fiction M for a reason; language, violence, adult themes/situations, general vampire bloodiness, etc. So now you know!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

* * *

Roaring engines. Howling calls. Cackling laughter.

It all took to the heavy ocean air that brushed against me, a cooling nip against my skin. It whipped past me at varying speeds, the shouting of angered pedestrians left far behind and drowned out between the wind and the gleeful noises. It was familiar; wanted, loved, cherished.

Missed.

I tried to pry my eyes open, to catch a glimpse of the four beings who had been absent for so long, whose presence I craved, even in the happiness I've found. I wanted to see them, to set my eyes on wild hair, bronze tanned and bare skin, hidden smirks, and icy blue eyes.

But my eyes were failing me.

Refusing to open.

The free, salty air was traded for the warmth of shelter and the shouting laughter diminished to rumbling chests. Cool ocean breeze became teasing breaths against the bare skin of my body, and I found that even if I could not open my eyes to take in the sight before me, my mind was more than willing to supply a never-ending flow of memories past. The special way they would work in tandem, each contributing lips, tongue, teeth, and hands until I was reduced to a whimpering, keening mess underneath their touch.

I missed it; their touch, their jokes and smirks, the way it felt to be surrounded and protected by them.

_I missed_ _them_.

And my greatest fear I suppose, was that they didn't miss me.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ Chapter one! Next chapter I will probably be putting up some character information and what not on my OC (possible OC's, surprise!) so check that out if you're interested! Have fun reading!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

_~Chapter One~_

* * *

I was the first to rise. But, I was typically always the first to rise.

All four levels of the beach side dwelling were silent, the only sound came from the faint pitter-patter dripping of water that could be found behind the heavy door that kept a number of light-tight rooms securely hidden away into the mines. My bare feet brushed against the cool tile flooring as I slipped through the balcony door on the third floor. The ocean breeze was lukewarm as it blew in off the water, gently wrapping around my body, sifting through the locks of my hair and lifting them into the wind as I listened to the waves crash on the beach far below.

Twelve years.

I sucked on my lip and bit down hard, squeezing my eyes shut against the images flickering across the backs of my eyelids and the pain that rippled from the deepest levels of my being outward. It had lessened with time, growing fainter each year and fainter still as I worked to lock the memories up tight. But it had been twelve years, right down to the day, and I couldn't believe that after everything those pieces of my soul had yet to be restored. Sadder yet, I had resigned myself to believing they never would.

And I couldn't be sure rather or not that made the hurt all the worse.

So I blocked it out, lifting the mug in my hand to my lips as I sipped the contents, enjoying the warmth and pleasant shivers that echoed through my body, easing the pain I'd left behind. I took a bigger gulp, basking in gentle heat provided by the last of the sun's rays and I finally reopened my eyes to see the vibrant oranges, pinks, and purples play across the sky. Wisps of clouds passed by slowly, and I caught the teasing sight of just a bit of the full moon peeking out from behind them. I smiled, watching the colors darken slowly as dusk and twilight merged, preparing the world for the night.

"_I thought I might find you here."_

Warm hands slipped beneath the sheer sarong I wore over my bikini, the black material offsetting our combined ivory skin that glowed softly in the blooming moonlight. I stared openly at the contrast and leaned back into the strong chest that had pressed itself into my back and the arms wrapped tightly around me; one hand splayed across the flat expanse of my stomach and the other palming my hip. His gentle, mellow voice added to the cocoon of comfort his body brought me, almost banishing the pain back into its steel box at the back of my mind. It echoed there, resonating within me as he leaned down to brush his lips first against the crown of my head, then my temple, before following the line of my jaw and coming to rest against my jugular. I hummed quietly in response.

"_You worried me; you weren't there when I awoke."_

His mind whispered to mine, our energies and auras mixing and settling happily with each others as he did so. I sunk further into his embrace and snuggled there, enjoying the vibration of the amused chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

"_I'm sorry. I just…needed some air."_

His grip on my body tightened as I answered, his hand sifting through my hair.

"_Maybe you should reach out to them."_

I wrinkled my nose in displeasure, ignoring the funny jolt my heart gave at the mere suggestion his mind whispered to mine. It had been twelve years since I had been driven away and, childish stubbornness be damned, I wasn't going to be the first to come running back. It would only prove the bastard right. Plus, if his harpy bitch was still breathing I couldn't be sure of the outcome; I'd either die of heartbreak or rip her eyes straight from her skull. Possibly both.

Still yet, there was this feeling.

A lurking foreboding, though I didn't identify it as a bad omen, simply something on the wind. Something coming our way; neither foe nor friend. I had been toying with the ticklish feeling of it on my subconscious since waking up in the middle of our slumber and his words proved to act as a catalyst, bringing it straight to the forefront of my mind. A frown played on my lips when a pang of familiarity shuddered down my spine and I searched for the reason, only to be distracted by the smooth timber of his voice speaking aloud.

"Do you regret coming here Annalee?"

Shock pierced me and a gasp tore from my lips as I spun on my heel, nearly sloshing the contents of my mug onto the ground and the person standing so close behind me in my haste.

"NO!"

My voice took to the night, the first word I had spoken. My eyes sought his, easily and willingly captured by stormy depths of blue accented with hazel. I searched them in bewilderment, completely caught off guard by the question he had asked. How could he ask me such a thing? Regardless of what I had left behind, nothing could make me regret coming to him and discovering the connection that was strung so tightly between our souls.

He lifted his head to stare out across the ocean, no doubt gauging the waves that were rolling in with the tide, and I watched as the breeze ruffled his dirty blonde hair that grazed his shoulders. He towered over me, easily topping out at an impressive six-foot four of long, lean surfer's muscle. His chest was bared by the open button down he'd thrown on before seeking me out, a light smattering of hair to match that on his head and the scruff on his jaw, and I itched to follow the sleek muscles of his abdominals downward with my lips. As if hearing my musings, his grip tightened on my hips while one hand moved to cup my bikini covered ass, and his nostrils flared as he scented me.

"I would not, _could not_, regret finding what I have here: my friends, my family, my home, _you_. Not for as long as I live Shane."

He stared back at me after I had forced him to meet my gaze before I spoke, palming his strong jaw and cheek in one hand while the other reached further still to tangle within his hair. Kissable lips twitched once, twice, and a smirk finally pulled them upwards before they were suddenly crashing against my own. I gave out a surprised moan, completely oblivious to him securing my mug in his own hand as he led me backward in the direction of the lounge chairs that sat to the left of the sparkling pool. I squealed with laughter when he yanked me down into his lap, using a hand to grind me down onto his hips while the other cupped the back of my neck and anchored my mouth to his. He nipped and licked at my bottom lip incessantly, refusing to back down until I yielded and opened my mouth to him. He took it by force, swiping his tongue against mine before exploring the inside thoroughly, despite how many times he had done so before. I was quickly reduced to a panting mess as I rocked my hips against him, following the rhythm he set for me as he coaxed breathy moans from my throat with each arch and thrust of his hips into my core.

"You smell so goddamn _good_." He moaned, leaving my mouth to draw teasing patterns with his tongue along my neck.

I tightened my fingers in his hair, holding him closer still as the coil in my stomach compressed, bringing me closer to that blessed paradise of ecstasy.

"You taste even better, I'm sure."

A giggle caught in my throat, cut off by the wanton gasp that escaped instead. I knew what was coming next.

"I suppose I'll have to find out, won't I kitten?"

Sharp pinpricks threw me over the edge, my scream of pleasure formed his name in the wind while his fangs slid into my neck and the heady rush of the draw sent me into an intoxicating euphoria. Bloodstained lips took mine in a feverish kiss afterward, leaving me breathless as the howling and catcalls from within the house echoed off the mountainside.

The boys were awake.


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**_ Chapter two! Shout out thank you to those who have supported the story by following and favoriting! And a very special thanks to my two guest reviewers and Emzy2k11 for their encouragement, you guys rock! :)  
Hope you guys enjoy!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here so feel free to review, favorite, follow, pimp out the story...whatever suits your fancy! However, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, and what not belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my personal plot bunnies and original characters!**

* * *

_~Chapter Two~_

* * *

A piercing scream ripped through the air, startling me from unconsciousness as my head whipped around and searched out the threat. I ignored the agonizing pain in my throat, the shakiness in my hands and the crippling pain in my head as I did so, knowing rationally that no one could have made it through the reinforced steel doors that kept the boys' bedrooms secure but fearing that someone had accomplished the impossible anyway. It wasn't until strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a hand smoothed the hair out of my face that I realized that the person who had screamed…was me.

"Shh, Annalee, you're safe. You're safe."

My lungs yearned for air and I took deep inhales, practically panting, and tried to forget about the shiver of ice cold fear and shooting pain that still lingered in my chest. Shane's touch eased the feeling, sending warm tendrils of comfort through my body everywhere his skin touched mine, but I could still feel the dulled edge of it and I pressed my hand to the area, wincing when it almost felt bruised. Slowly my breathing evened out as I relaxed back into his hold, absentmindedly listening in as he reassured the rest of our housemates worry through the coven bond that connected all of their minds.

"What happened?"

His concern was audible and I bit down on my lip, unsure of how to answer the question he asked. I still couldn't be entirely sure what had woken me up in midday slumber, or what had caused the pain that had sparked to life in my chest.

"Nightmare." I rasped finally, my voice scratchy and catching in my now raw throat.

Shane tensed behind me, his hands tightening on my body. "Nightmare?"

I didn't blame him for his reaction, he and the boys no longer dreamed and when I did it was usually a foreshadow of something coming or linked to my past. I simply hummed in agreement, letting the gentle darkness of sleep creep upon me once more as my mind registered there was about three more hours until twilight.

"What did you see?"

My body stiffened in his hold as images flashed through my mind unbidden, taking me back into the horror that had left me waking in the afternoon instead of when I normally would. I laced my fingers through his, wanting nothing more than to push the flickering glimpses of scenes away but knowing he needed to see.

Blood, screaming, anguished cries of loss, three lurking figures and pain, lots of pain.

I fought against the connection, not wanting to open myself up to remembering and squirming in Shane's hold as the pain in my chest flared up in fiery indignation.

"_Let me see Annalee. Let me in."_

My mind struggled with his for control, trying to keep him out as he gently added pressure with his own until it finally relented, the mental walls crumbling down, so I braced myself for whatever had been forgotten in the traumatic awakening I'd experienced and the too fast display of images during the dream. I could feel myself being sucked back in, the blurry swirls slowly becoming clear as the pictures from my sleep manifested once more, this time with Shane's mind attached to mine. An icy wave rolled over me, and as I reluctantly blinked my eyes open, a gasp tore from my lips.

I was there.

_There_, there.

**~.~.~**

Walls, a mixture of both cement and rock. They were dusty with time and the eroded sand that the California ocean breeze helped to create. I breathed heavily, my eyes widening as they darted around the murky cave entrance, easily finding the creaky steps that led downward, I knew. Because despite what had happened, how long it had been since I had last laid eyes on the place, _I still remembered_.

Panic.

That's what I felt. I was ice cold and far from being ready to be back in the place I thought I'd never leave, that I'd been promised would always be my home. The sensation was almost painful and I could feel my body, still laid out back on the bed, shuddering violently with it.

Warmth engulfed my hand and mind, soothing the chill and fear.

Shane.

_"You can do this. It's not the same. I'm with you."_

A hushed tranquility pulsed throughout my veins and I felt my resolve solidify as I took my first step down. It didn't take long to reach the bottom, and I felt an aching burn settle in my chest. The bonds I had once forged were stirring, trying to persuade me into reattaching them, and I shook my head once in denial. Just because I was having dreams about the cave and possibly those who dwell within, didn't mean a damn thing.

_Twelve years of separation_, I reminded myself.

Twelve years.

Brief touches on my mind sometimes, sparingly of course, but never words. Certainly never visions or show and tells of something going on in the boardwalk town miles and miles away.

So why now?

It looked practically the same, as I stood in the middle of the cave flooring, glancing this way and that.

The couches and chairs, though it looked as if those had been added to and traded out, were still arranged off to the side in a rectangle seating arrangement with that damned wheelchair at the center of them all. The fountain remained, the chandelier now covered with even more hanging trinkets that the boys would pick up, and I smiled as I reached out to finger the bangles I had attached so long ago. Strips of fabric, scarves, and lengths of twinkle lights hung from the ceiling while paintings, photographs, and memorabilia of all kinds littered the walls and cabinets for decoration. There were new things as well, items and appliances that helped them to keep up with the times, and I noticed where they had managed to secure electricity, no doubt leeching it from somewhere. My eyes landed on two beds then, pushed back toward the tunnels, and even though they were empty (_strange_) I had to work harder than usual to push back the stab of pain that came along with it.

So she was still there, then.

I bit my lip and pressed a hand flat to my chest, holding back the gasp and strangled yell that threatened to escape from the depths of my soul, thinking the Gods cruel. Because it was. To bring me back here and show me that my replacement was still residing in the place I'd called home…

Squeeze. Warmth. Phantom touch across my lips.

_"Thank you."_

My eyes once more caught sight of the second, slightly smaller bed, and I frowned. My mind flickered through possibilities and explanations but not much came to mind, I didn't know them as well as I used to after all.

"-must have hidden their coffins around here someplace!"

I froze.

_"Who was that?"_

Answering Shane's question was impossible since I didn't know myself. No one should be awake at the hour, it was much too early, including for any halflings. Not to mention that even the idea of coffins being a chosen form of rest for the cave's residents was entirely laughable. They would never, in all of eternity, choose a coffin. Much too traditional.

"It's a dead end guys, there's nothing here."

Not just a voice then, but _voices_.

My spine stiffened to the point of pain when I pinpointed the direction they were coming from, and the slow beat of my heart stalled out and stopped until warmth settled over it, leaving me instinctively knowing that Shane had rested a hand over it in his worry.

_"S-Someone is looking for them."_ I hissed out worriedly, my feet carrying me forward without the mental thought to do so.

A beat of silence in my mind, the continued murmurings from within the tunnel where no one should be awake, and I felt my pace quicken as I slipped between bar and beam to reach them. I passed rooms that had been sanctioned off, and nearly stopped when I realized the door to mine, though shut, was still marked and decorated as I'd had it.

Like I had never left.

_"I told you."_

I ignored him.

Shouts of realization had me freezing once more, my body cold and icy as I shivered in what I knew now was fear, worry and foreboding. Something was wrong, so very _very_ wrong, and it was about to become worse. I knew, without having to even see, that something horrible was coming.

And I didn't have to wait long.

"-what this cave is, one giant coffin!"

Sucking in a breath, I began to move again, jogging across the rocking tunnel floor. It was a weighted down sensation considering I wasn't really there, that this was all a plane that had been formed within my mind to connect me there so I could remember the events shown. The dream had moved too quickly to decipher it all when I had been sleeping and now that I was going through it at a slower pace, the consequence was that my actions were slowed as well.

"-at their most vulnerable, easy pickings."

No.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader huh?"

No. No, this _couldn't_ be happening.

"-don't know which one the leader is. Guess we'll just have to kill them all."

I ran.

Throwing away everything that had happened in the past, pushing it all aside, I sprinted forward and ignored the whispered shouts of Shane in my mind reminding me that this had already occurred, that I was simply revisiting what had been shown to me.

I didn't care. I _had_ to save them.

"Start with the little one."

NO!

"First come, first staked."

A scream tore from my lips, and I made it just in time.

Just in time to see three teenage mortals, two dressed out in army gear and covered with wooden stakes and weapons, terrorize the four beings who I had spent so many years with, who had first shown me what and who I could be. There were grunts, angry yelling, and screams so full of pain and anguish that they brought me to my knees as my heart wrenched agonizingly in my chest.

And blood.

_So much blood._

My screams joined the ones echoing in the tunnel as a body with a familiar head of curly blonde locks slammed into the ground in front me less than a foot away, still writhing as hands grappled at the wooden stake embedded deeply in its chest. The blood spurted out around it; soaking clothes, the dusty floor, and my hands. I vaguely heard the distressed yells of the others, the fearful screams of the cowards who were responsible for the awful sight in front of me, and the snarls of anger.

But I couldn't move, couldn't look away.

It was impossible.

Because blue-green eyes were holding me immobile.

He stared at me, his features tortured with pain and fear as he locked eyes with mine, and my heart beat out an unnaturally fast rhythm as I stared right back. The time, mistakes, and distance meant nothing in that moment as I gazed at him, tears streaming down both of our faces. He moved, his hand that was covered in a now bloodied fingerless glove like always reached out toward me, the movement slow and jerky as his body trembled through a spasm while his lips formed words that my brain wasn't allowing me to recognize.

Without hesitation, my hand moved, shot out to grasp his.

And just as we made contact and the familiar touch resonated deeply within my chest, there was a painful lurch on my hand, pulling me away. He struggled to seize my waving hand, and I fought to get back to him, but his brothers were pulling him backward and my hand was pulled on once more.

I was yanked unceremoniously from the vision.

Haunted blue-green eyes, the last thing I saw.

**~.~.~**

* * *

She would know what to do.

He could still remember the night he had first seen her.

It was a Friday night, the California ocean breeze surprisingly cool and relaxing as it blew in off the water, carrying the faint scent of salt and brine. The sun had been down for nearly three hours and the crowds had thickened, excitement for the night's activities bubbling amongst them. With the impending weekend brought more people; tourists exploring the boardwalk, college kids from a few towns over and their coolers taking up residence on the beach while a new band set up for the weekly outdoor concert that would have many of Santa Carla's residents gathering together in one place.

His brothers were getting restless, their first nightly meal having been completed and now they each hung back, watching the crowd.

Well, _he_ watched the crowd while the others murmured obscene jokes under their breath as they leered at each girl who managed to scrape up the courage to send quick glances their way or leaned heavily on the railing they had parked in front of, blowing smoke rings in the air.

He wanted to be able to say he had _known_.

That he'd picked up her scent...

Felt her coming...

Long before his eyes found her...

_But he hadn't._

One minute everything was as it normally would be, and the next it had all been changed, irrevocably. Eternally.

It was her laugh that pulled his attention to her; a musical sound, lighthearted and airy. It seemed to brighten the night, like a ray of sunshine through the inky blackness that he had long ago grown used to after he had given up the sun in place of the moon. Instead of simply hearing it, he _felt_ it, sending a pleasant warmth through his cool body. It had been a long time since he felt warmth like that without it being an aftereffect of feeding, and his eyes snapped open (since they had closed without his permission) as he searched out the source.

He wanted, _needed_, it.

To find it, possess and protect it, keep it close.

Imagine his surprise when it came in the package of what looked like an eighteen year old girl.

His unneeded breath hitched in his broad chest.

Over the years he had seen, taken, and...well, eaten...his fair share of girls. After all, there was practically an endless supply of drugged and pimped out ones that needed to be cleaned up after on the boardwalk, and even the most reserved of the female population were left with skipping heartbeats and quickened breaths after laying eyes on the Lost Boys. From sexy with a weakness for leather and darkness to overdone bimbos with the IQ of next to nothing, he'd seen them all.

But _this_ girl...she was beautiful.

With hair the color of dark chocolate that reached down past her shoulder blades as the wind ruffled it, smooth ivory skin that looked creamy and entirely unblemished coupled with features that screamed of a regal femininity; she was unlike any girl he had ever laid eyes on. And he wanted her.

For him. For _them_.

No matter what he had to do to get her.

_Yeah, worked out perfectly, _he snorted inwardly, ignoring the irritated growl from across the room.

Instead he focused on the miserable and pained moans coming from his brother, the gaping hole left behind by the wooden stake that had been driven into his chest earlier during the sun hours covered by medical gauze.

A snarl ripped through his throat.

Just a few inches to the right and everything could've gone entirely different. They could've lost him, all thanks to those bastard Frog brothers who were too bored for their own good and the halfling asshole they'd never even wanted to change. Once again, he found himself thinking she would've known what to do.

"S-s…saw," Marko choked out, his hand resting over the wound in his chest.

He was quieted as they crowded around him, still trying to figure out what their next move would be. What Sire Blood they had left in the bottle had been used, both on the wound and consumed, along with four blood bags, and the hole in Marko's chest had only partially healed. What had managed to knit itself back together was strained and fragile, constantly ripping back open and spilling more of the precious blood in his body that was keeping him alive.

Sire Blood wasn't enough.

They were running out.

And strangely (although not really, now that he thought about it) enough, their Sire was nowhere to be found and not answering any of the screaming mental messages that had been sent his way, despite his childe being in trouble.

Teetering on the edge of his final death.

While he wanted nothing more than to hunt down those who had wronged them and rip them slowly limb from limb, there simply wasn't the time. Marko was in a bad way; the wound, the ashen color of his skin, and a new pain that could barely be picked up on...they needed help.

A hand tightening on his arm, long clawlike nails digging into his skin, drew him out of thought and caught his attention.

"S-Saw _her_." Marko panted, his chest heaving unsafely. "Was…t-there."

Dark brooding eyes met blue-greens in astonishment, thinking he was the only one that had hung on, but as it seemed...that wasn't so.

"N-need her, Dwayne."

Yes, yes he did.

They _all_ did, even those too stubborn to admit defeat.

He clenched his jaw and gave Marko a quick nod, squeezing down on his hand as he looked up and locked eyes on the pacing figure of the oldest member of the pack, his platinum hair ruffled from dragging his hands through it in aggression and uncertainty.

"David."

He nearly huffed in irritation when he was ignored, something highly uncharacteristic for him. A low warning growl rumbled from his chest as he snapped, angry now that the older brother wasn't paying any attention to the matter at hand, that he hadn't already come to the same conclusion he and the others had. His pride and thirst for vengeance was clouding his judgement, keeping him from making the necessary call they had to make, and Dwayne was sick of it.

Fuck the hunters, they needed to get Marko to safety.

They needed him healed.

"_David!_" He hissed, glaring at his closest friend for hundreds of years.

Ice blue eyes snapped around to meet his.

"It's time. He needs her."

"I will _not_-"

He continued on, refusing to let the other boy interrupt. "You know he does, you know what can fix this, what can fix all of this. Let it go, it's _time_ to let it _go_."

Silence echoed throughout the cave, aside from the sound of labored breathing, as three pairs of eyes trained on their leader, waiting. Finally, with a sigh and curt nod, a decision was made and the remaining three uninjured brothers moved to help their fallen from the cave floor and out into the starry darkness where he could be supported on a bike with another.

"Alright boys, let's ride."


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N:_ **Chapter three is finally here! Sorry about the wait, lovely readers. I'm pushing off adding on character information and what not until a few chapters for now, I don't want to ruin any potential surprises. However, I will be posting some links on my profile to a Flickr account for pictures that go along with the story, including a look at Luna Bay's Tribe. So check it out if you're interested!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here! So leave a review, favorite/follow/pimp the story...whatever suits your fancy, love! But, story hating can be kept to yourself. The boys can get a little hungry, you might not want to provoke them! ;)

**Disclaimer: Sad as it is to admit, I don't own The Lost Boys. Boo hoo. All recognizable characters, places/locations, story aspects all belong to their prospective owners. I simply own my plot bunnies and Original Characters!**

* * *

_~Chapter Three~_

* * *

I knew something was going on before they even came to get me.

Something was wrong.

It had almost taken an act of the Gods to escape the house and get Shane to let me leave after my less than peaceful awakening that afternoon. An hour of debating and another hour of _'convincing'_ him left me in a crop top and leggings, my hair a wild mess, my cheeks flushed a light pink, and late for the seven o'clock class I taught. It also left a screeching blonde in the form of my best friend Savanna, complaining about said lateness, considering she co-owned the studio with me and her sister, Sadie. Barely managing to call out rushed goodbyes to Shane and the boys, Savanna practically tossed me into the passenger seat of her convertible Mustang before she was speeding down the mountain and headed into town.

"Just be thankful Elijah wasn't here," I'd murmured, grinning over at her. "There's no way he would have allowed me out."

She huffed, but smirked.

My words were true.

We blew through the doors in a whirlwind of bags and shouting out orders, and then we were off, running through steps and critiquing the forms of both supernatural beings and humans who all frequented our classes. I tried to ignore the slight pulling in my chest the entire time, assuming it to only be leftover emotions over speaking about the past for two days and the nightmarish vision I'd had only hours ago. Seeing that place, seeing him in my mind, it had to simply be a side-effect and nothing more. But then, two hours in, my entire body locked up rigidly right in the middle of dancing, leaving me to almost stumble onto my knees.

Frozen.

My head whipped up toward the window, my green eyes that were rimmed with blue stared unseeingly toward the edge of town. A sharp gasp ripped from my lips, similar ones echoed in both Savanna and Sadie who were also gazing out the window at something that was far beyond the human eye, before we each looked toward each other.

"_Someone crossed the barrier wards…"_ Savanna's voice trailed off in my mind, while Sadie agreed, both worried.

Trying to calm them, I mentally hummed a few soft notes, my own body easing slightly when the tension in their muscles began to relax. It was hard for them, they were the newest to our little family after only being around for the previous three years and Elijah being away from them on business certainly wasn't helping to ease their fears.

While he was away, that job fell to me.

I frowned, again looking toward the windows, narrowing my eyes. _"Yes. It's someone new too, the wards don't recognize their signature."_

Motioning them to take over silently, I stepped closer to the broad wall of windows, staring out toward the mountains at the edge of town as I searched for Shane within my mind. I was jittery about the new arrivals, both because we were down an important family member and because something about this appearance seemed almost familiar again. My heart lurched slightly, like it was being pulled away from the studio, and I breathed deeply to calm it. There was this prickling at the edge of my mind once more, a feeling I had been used to a long time ago, but the mere idea that it had anything to do with _them_ was ridiculous. It was wishful thinking, on the part of both my mind and soul.

Even if they were in trouble, David would never let them come.

"_Shane."_ I reached out, brushing against his mind.

I was answered with a wave of calm reassurance, the warmth soaking into my very cells and easing the anxiousness residing there. He nuzzled into me mentally, offering up that soothing blanket of protection only a mated bond could bring.

"_The wards, we felt them all the way-"_

"_I'm handling it."_ He hummed back, his mellow voice slightly strained.

It made me tense up again, frowning even more deeply than before. There wasn't much that knocked him out of his consistently calm mood. Even in the middle of some of the worst fights between the boys, or when some unknowing human girl got handsy with one of the mated couples and someone lost their cool; Shane always managed to stay calm, a gentle reminder of logic and understanding while the rest of us might be losing our shit. So, for his voice to be straining with tension…

"_Relax LeeLee, I'm taking care of it."_

I crossed my arms at his gentle yet stern command, practically pouting with the lack of information, and I could feel his amusement even from the miles that lay between us.

Until he suddenly wasn't.

A burst of panic, worry, indecision, and a hint of raw anger filtered through to me- or _slammed_ into me was more like it, catching me off guard and almost sending me to the floor in its overwhelming tidal wave of emotion. My chest heaved for air, my heart thudding in my chest, and I tried to reassure the small wave of panic I felt from the girls in the room with me. I was just about to demand to know what the hell was going on when his voice hit my ears again, this time resigned yet still uncertain.

"_I'm sending Kyle to escort you home, don't put up a fight, just do as he says. Jon will stay with the girls until they're done, I do not want them coming back early."_

"_What the hell is going on Shane!"_ I snapped, upset now.

He sighed, sending a wave of comfort toward me. _"You'll see when you get here kitten."_

Refusing to answer anything more that I asked, I noticed when he whispered his command in the girls' minds as well, the way they tilted their head to the side as if picking up on a whisper. Their eyes flitted to me in question and I shrugged unhappily, already gathering my bag together. I could feel the boys closing the distance between us rather quickly and knew they were simply flying, deciding to forgo any sort of vehicle transportation. It took no time for the back door to whip open, practically ripped from its hinges as Kyle and Jon both stormed through, troubling some of our more aware patrons, their extra senses letting them in on things the others wouldn't notice. Jon always seemed to be the darker of the two, but at that moment Kyle looked like he was barely hanging on to his inner demon. Their eyes flashed dangerously, waves of tension and a blinding territorial instinct rolling off of them, their typical smiles upon greeting us short and strained. I gave a small wave to both Savanna and Sadie, making sure again that Jon would protect them in Elijah's absence, before Kyle gripped my hand tightly and tugged me from the building without a single word.

Right up into the darkened sky.

* * *

"Shane?" I called, shoving through the sliding door. "Shane!"

It had taken less than five minutes to make it back home where we landed on the fourth level and I began to rip through the dwelling, all the while calling out for Shane. Kyle had been less than forthcoming about what was happening, simply stating that Shane would explain when we got there, though he could hardly get the words out through his clenched teeth and snarls. He was furious, his normally cheerful and halfway giddy attitude long gone, replaced by irritation, uncertainty, plus an underlying rage that was so hot I almost swore his skin was warm.

And his mental blocks were damn near impenetrable, leaving me both literally in figuratively in the dark.

"_Shane!?"_

My heart was thudding against my chest, much faster than its usual slowed beats, and the torturous ache was back again. This time though, it was much more potent, fierce, like the culprits for the damage done were actually nearby, as preposterous as that sounded. The feeling was so strong that I almost needed to stop walking and press my hand to my chest, anything to alleviate the pressure there. I was beginning to sincerely worry for my health, not understanding why this was all happening now when it hadn't been an issue for twelve years. At times it had bee painful, yes. But unbearable, no.

"Sha-"

The scent hit my nose, and I nearly tripped down the stairs to the second level.

My heart took off at a thundering pace that shouldn't have been possible any longer, the blood in my body rushing through my veins. My eyes had flown open wide in shock, my lips parted, and my knuckles were turning white where I'd gripped onto the railing, saving myself the embarrassment of landing face first on the tile flooring below. Kyle eyed me warily from just behind my shoulder, reaching forward with his steady hands to guide me further into the hallway now, all while my body shook violently with its strain.

I _knew_ that smell.

Salt water, but from a warmer region of California, further south of our precious Luna Bay. It was accompanied by a natural, dense musk accented by leather, cigarette and pot smoke, the crisp ocean breeze, and the heady smell of a bonfire. There were the individual wisps of citrus, clove, sandalwood, and pine that I recognized as if I hadn't gone without smelling them for years; and all were laced with the faint coppery scent of blood.

I knew all four of those smells, all too well. They were the smells of the past, the smells of four forever-teenage boys roaming the Boardwalk on a Santa Carla Friday night, the smell of thirty-six years spent together thrown away all for a thrall.

_No. No, no, no…no I can't…no…_

My vision was darkening, tiny black spots dotting everything here and there as they began to take over my sight. I could faintly hear Kyle calling for Shane through the haze, and felt both Lisa and Erik holding me up on either side as I shook my head back and forth, trying to block the smell from my senses and convince myself it wasn't what I knew to be true. The pain that had been dull in my heart flared painfully as I did so, an agonizing heat that demanded attention, that was screaming out for those who could seal the bonds that had been so carelessly left open there.

Those who were hidden somewhere in my house.

"Get in here man! She's gonna lose it! I _told_ you this was a shitty idea-"

Angry hissing and growls in familiar tones that I hadn't heard in so long echoed down the hallway to cut him off, only for him to snarl threateningly right back. It took using almost all his strength, but Erik was finally able to pull him away from continuing on a path toward them, forcing him back to my side where I was propped up in Lisa's hold.

"Cool it Kyle, she doesn't need this right now." He snapped, annoyed.

A scoff left the dirty blonde's lips as he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, taking over for his fellow brother's mate. "You're right, she doesn't need this shit right now…ANY of it."

_They couldn't be here…It isn't possible…Twelve years, why come now of all times…No, this is just my imagination…Another horrible nightmare…I'll wake up again soon, everything will be back to normal...  
_

"LeeLee, look at me."

Finally, there he was. That soothing, deep voice. Those warm, strong arms pulling me into a broad chest and protective embrace. I breathed raggedly, the fear and panic settling in my stomach as I pressed my forehead to his neck.

"C'mon kitten, let me see those eyes." Shane murmured, tilting my head back and smoothing his thumbs over my cheekbones.

Slowly, I forced my eyes back open, happy to see that blackness no longer hindered my ability to see. My greens met with his blues, turned dark and stormy in whatever this new situation was. He pressed his forehead to mine gently, staring down into my eyes without breaking contact while he would send wave after wave of calm comfort and reassurance toward me, enveloping me in his hold. He dried my cheeks of the tears I hadn't even realized slipped by, giving me a small smile even as he watched me warily.

"They aren't here, right?" I croaked out, ignoring how the three other occupants of the hallway tensed. "I just imagined that, right? There's _no_ way in hell they could really be here. It was just my mind, playing tricks…right?"

Silence.

He continued to soothe me, rubbing his fingers down my cheeks, over my jaw, tracing circles on my neck.

"_Right?"_ I asked again, a sliver of panic coming back as my voice raised. "Shane..._Shane?!_"

He cleared his throat, eyes breaking from mine as he turned back to Kyle, Erik and Lisa. Kyle immediately shook his head, already refusing whatever he assumed would be coming from his leader's mouth, not that it stopped anything at all.

"You three up a level, we need to deal with this-"

"The_ HELL_ she does!" Kyle snarled, his eyes flashing a deep black as he features sharpened with his anger. "They don't deserve her! Much less her help or a second chance! They need to get the fuck off our-"

"_Kyle!"_ Shane roared, his own eyes bleeding to blackness. "I will not ask you again!"

Each breathed heavily, their eyes narrowed to slits at one another. Erik's hand was gripping down on Kyle's shoulder, holding him in place while his fists clenched and unclenched in front of him, his jaw grinding audibly. It had taken a bit, but the relationship between Kyle and I had eventually faded to that of siblings, even with Elijah showing up out of the blue. I knew now that he was having a hard time leaving me, everything leading to his primal instincts to protect that which he considered close family. It was in his anger and desire to protect that I had a realization…this was _actually real_.

His deep, black eyes looked to me, searching for an answer.

A tight smile and a small nod was all I could give.

Kyle hesitated but with a frown, a kiss pressed to my forehead, and a nod to Shane, he disappeared down the hallway with the others. I listened to their footsteps as they trudged up the stairs, spreading out around the living area of the third level in our home. My ears picked up on something else then, now that I could hear over the haze that had stifled the ability to do so; a faint shuffling down the hall, labored breathing and groans, the occasional dull thud of heartbeats.

I could _hear_ them, _smell_ them…

My chest throbbed.

My hands shook.

My mind was basically numb.

And Shane was quietly waiting on me, watching me.

"Where are they?" I whispered, biting down on my lip.

His eyes darted down the hall and back toward me, a grimace on his face. "The White Room."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, green eyes opening wide in shock as I stared up at him. His eyes flickered, something lurking there that he wasn't quite saying. The _'White Room'_ was a designated bedroom in the house when someone happened to let their urges go particularly primal. Everything was only one color, a stark and bright whiteness. From the tile floor, to the unblemished walls, to the furniture, bedding, and pillows. It was designed that way for a reason, so that colors would stand out against it vibrantly.

Specifically…red.

Blood red.

It was also the place used if anyone was ever injured badly enough they would need taking care of, mainly because the monochromatic hue to the room rid it of distractions and made it easy to concentrate on what one was doing. There was no reason for Shane to have housed them in that room unless-

_Blood…Screaming…Yells and threats…Snarls of anger…_

"Marko."


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N:** _I know, it's been too long! But here's a new chapter. I'm both happy and annoyed with it, but hopefully you'll fully enjoy it! I think I'll start review responses for this story on the next chapter if any of you are interested!

Helpful feedback and story loving is always welcomed here! So leave a review, follow/favorite/pimp the story, whatever suits your fancy, love! But story hating can be kept to yourself! The boys can get hungry, best not to provoke them. ;)

***Disclaimer at the beginning of the story!**

* * *

_~Chapter Four~_

* * *

I was already running before the gasp of his name finished leaving my lips.

The room was at the very back of the structure on the second floor, the only thing further than that was the steel reinforced door that was disguised into the wall and led back into the mountain. My sprint that way was just as chaotic as my thoughts, and the fast approach of the doorway left me nearly stumbling when I grabbed hold of the frame and swung myself into the bright whiteness given off by the décor.

For the first time in twelve years, there they were.

My eyes swung wildly over the tall, tanned brunette that stood to the right of the king-sized bed, his dark brown, nearly black eyes fixed on its occupant. My memory hadn't done him justice; the bronze glow of his smooth skin on display under his open leather jacket left me swallowing the lump that had inexplicably risen in my throat, while my fingers equally itched to tangle in the deep brown, nearly black locks of hair that hung over his shoulders and down his back or to trace the defined muscles of his abdomen and hips left clearly on display. My lips twitched at the sight of his clothes, few changes had been made since that last day and a smile almost threatened to break free at the familiar sight…almost. Worried mumbling distracted my perusal of the Native American vampire though, his name still caught somewhere in my throat and refusing to dislodge.

_Dwayne._

I flickered my gaze to the fidgeting mumbler nearby; crazed and twisted blonde hair that tumbled down his back and the quiet jingling of multiple bracelets and trinkets that adorned his person easily gave him away.

_Paul._

His head was tilted downward, watching the figure he supported on the bed, but I was able to catch a glimpse of his scruff-covered jaw and instinctively knew that cobalt blue eyes waited there, hidden behind the wayward blonde strands. His chest heaved with his quickened breathing, the fine smattering of chest hair I could catch through his black mesh shirt provoking flashes of tangled limbs and open mouthed kisses that left my knees weak. A single earring hung from his left ear, something I knew they all shared, and he too was dressed similarly to the way I had left him that night.

It was like nothing had changed.

A pained gasp drew my eyes away from my observations again, and my eyes fell to a sight that left unshed tears stinging my eyes and bile churning in my stomach.

He lay there, still fully dressed, though the white wife beater he usually wore had little of the original color left of it. It was ripped horribly, stained with dirt and dust, soaked in the dark crimson of his blood and sticking to his skin in a way that would by sinfully sultry, had it been anyone else's blood but _his_. The vibrant colors of his custom made, patchwork jacket I had never seen him leave the cave without was absent, probably left behind in their panic or thrown on a piece of the stark white furniture I was incapable of noticing. His long blonde, curly locks were knotted and tangled, matted with his own blood, and his features that had a tendency to look deceptively innocent were marred; strained and pinched with his wound-inflicted pain and the fear of a final death he was trying in vain to hide.

The hole in his chest…I swallowed down the acidic bile that rose in my throat, the urge to be sick making my steps falter as I grasped for stability…

And attracting the attention of his blue-green gaze.

His choked murmur of my name was nearly drowned out by the huff of a figure that paced the left side of the bed in agitation, one I decided to ignore entirely. The anger still burned vividly where he was concerned, and I was already overwhelmed with a thousand other emotions as it was.

My hand slowly fell from my mouth as he stared at me pleadingly, his arm jerking and his fingers shook when they stretched toward me. My mind whirled when I felt the warmth of Shane coming to stand behind me in the doorway, making the knowledge that the amount of time I had been standing there was actually only seconds when it had felt like hours, known to me. His fingers swept over my lower back, giving me a slight nudge into the room that held the four figures of my past. It was the push that I needed, giving me the courage to step forward instead of collapsing in the hallway like I thought I probably had the right to do.

"Marko…"

The teary sound of my voice led three heads to whip around toward the doorway, joining in to gaze at me, almost in bewilderment it seemed. My body hummed under their collective stares, the bonds that I had left open but suppressed thrumming heatedly in my chest.

"A-Annie," He coughed out, a trail of blood staining his chin.

My eyes fluttered closed, the nickname like a physical caress that left my heart beating even more wildly than before, my mind riddled with memories, and my instincts flying haywire.

I had a fully bonded mate standing behind me, three past mates who still openly held their ends of a bond that had been frayed and left neglected in front of me with eyes that tracked my every move, and a past mate that had committed such an ultimate betrayal I couldn't even spare him a glance, frozen to the side of me. It was too much, the confusion of my instincts and heart left my mind hazy and unable to process such challenges in the current situation.

"LeeLee, if you're going to help, it _has_ to be now." Shane whispered near my ear.

The sound of his mellow, soothing voice brought me from the war being waged inside of my being, and his calm knowledge filled me with understanding. My eyes snapped open, now a glittering green, and I heard more than one vampire's breath hitching with surprise in their chest.

I was moving without another thought.

Trying, and failing _miserably_ I might add, to suppress the sharp gasp and nearly violent shiver that wracked my body as I brushed passed Dwayne. The noise that escaped him shocked me, and had the situation not been so dire I would have instantly turned to him, the whining growl striking something deep within my heart. It was laced with so many powerful emotions, all made recognizable with the mixed sound of strength and weakness. I stumbled a bit on my feet, sucking in another gasping breath as his hand shot out to steady me, the natural warmth of connection flowing from his tanned skin to mine and the contrast utterly captivating.

But I had a mate to save.

I didn't look at Dwayne as I pressed a palm to his chest, trying to give him some sort of comfort even if part of me wanted to scream at him and thrash him repeatedly.

My eyes were solely connected to a pair of blue-greens anyway.

I slid onto the bed as gently and fluidly as possible, hoping not to jostle Marko's wound any more than I had to as I approached. I hesitated when I automatically lifted a leg to straddle his waist, trying to ignore the pained look in all of their eyes as my gaze flickered back to Shane, almost asking for permission. I feared his reaction, wanting nothing more than to reassure him that this didn't necessarily mean anything. Or it meant _something_, but that our bond was fully secure and he had no reason to feel threatened by my past's sudden reappearance.

Only I didn't need to.

He was completely calm, giving me a small smile and a nod to continue when my eyes connected with his.

It was puzzling…even if we _had_ discussed the possibility of seeing them again before.

Another sharp, pained breath drew my attention however, and I was soon slipping my body over the lean but steely one beneath me. My teeth sank into my bottom lip the moment I made full contact, the rush of an old connection reawakening and the sharp angle of his hips that remained trapped between my thighs; something inside of me cracked and an embarrassingly pitiful sound escaped through the clamp of my teeth on skin. It was met with rumbles of concern, though I ignored those in favor of gently peeling away the fabric that lay over Marko's wounded chest, now heavy with his blood. The curly-headed blonde let out a quiet hiss of pain that echoed through me, and a frantic, worried whine left my throat despite my every effort to push it down.

"Sorry," I whimpered, still ripping at the material gently. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

He opened blood stained lips to answer but I pressed a dainty finger to them, ignoring the jolt of pleasure that raced through me at the simple touch as I hushed any words he aimed to speak. My cheeks were damp by the time I revealed the bare skin of his chest and abdomen, the pale flesh turned a pinkish crimson from the flow of blood both lost and devoured, tears I didn't even remember crying dripped down my cheeks and neck, prompting a few of those huddled around us to purr with the attempt to soothe.

It was ghastly.

Only partially healed, the hole in his chest sat just a little to the left and downward of his heart, small shavings of wood still caught in the muscles and tissues of his skin and chest cavity. Rust colored stains of dried blood surrounded it, slowly being covered and smeared by the sporadic flow of fresh blood that rose when he made too much of a move, succeeding in only tearing the tissues a little more. A squint and moving a little closer left me with a slightly compromised view of the actual muscle beating its slow, and now timid, rhythm in his chest.

"Where-" I choked, my eyes frozen on the mess in front of me. "Where was your sire? W-why did he not heal you with Creator's blood?"

"…he never showed."

David's voice was stiff and agitated, clearly uncomfortable with both his position of being in another vampire's territory, the need to request help, and my obvious dismissal of his presence. I said nothing to him, my emerald green eyes drifting shut as Marko shifted below me. The wound left gaping open in his chest did not leave him lacking, and his natural reaction to my position on top of him after so long an absence made itself known as he moved, pulling a quiet but no less noticeable moan from my lips. Strong hands shot out, the pained hiss of movement barely audible under the combined growls of awareness, and Marko's claws cut into the smooth skin of my hips as he held me down onto him a little more forcefully. The scent of my blood reached them each at the exact same moment, pulling snarls of desire from them and a hum of pleasure from Shane who stood somewhere behind me.

"_Focus Annalee, if you do not, it will be too late."_

"Sit him up."

My voice quaked a little as I spoke, but my words were strong enough to pull the boys from a cloud of lust and desire. They stared at me, almost blankly, before my demand of _'Now!'_ roused them enough to follow along with my instructions. Paul slid in behind Marko, apologizing lowly as the latter hissed with the jostling of positions when he braced him on his own mesh-covered chest. I pressed forward as he did so, stroking soothing patterns into the wounded vampire's forearms until he was settled again in the half-sitting posture. It left me much closer to each of them, and I avoided the bright blue gaze that had fixed itself on me as I sank fully into the youngest vampire's lap once more. Ignoring the lean curvature of the muscular planes of his chest was easier said than done though, and I found my fingers itching to trace along his abdominals, down to his hips.

Pushing the urge aside, I swept my hair from over my shoulder and tilted my head ever-so-slightly to the left as I met the blue-green gaze that peered back at me, a wild look in their depths as they darted from my bared neck to my body that was nestled into his, then back to my eyes once more.

"It's going to take almost all of it-" I started, gripping his strong shoulders.

He was already shaking his head, wincing as he did so. "Annie, _no!"_

"I'll be fine, now drink."

He struggled in Paul's hold, desperate to avoid the only solution any of us could come up with. I wasn't sure what he feared, but his attempts were rendered useless as Dwayne added his strength to the cause, taking a position that was half-behind me so that he could hold the lower half of Marko's body still against the plush mattress. Shane too paced closer, I could feel him hovering somewhere over my shoulder, no doubt watching the proceedings and ready to lend a calming hand if it became necessary.

"Y-You can't..!" Marko choked on his words, a dribble of bright red leaking from the corner of his lips.

An angry hiss escaped my lips.

"Dammit Marko!" I practically shrieked, throwing myself forward. _"Drink!"_

My fingers had tangled within his long, curly locks to yank him forward into me, and I suppressed the need to cringe at the pained growl that ripped from his throat with the harsh movement. Without conscious thought I wrapped my body around his, pressing into his chest so tightly that the stain of crimson began to spread to my own clothing. My legs were thrown around his waist, one curled behind his back and the other supported on the hip of the vampire behind him; Paul's large, warm hand that had settled on my thigh was something I tried hard not to overthink about. Instead, I rocked forward into Marko's lap, a quivering moan echoing softly from my lips and touching his senses gently, anything to push him to feed.

"_Please_…" I begged.

There was a sharp gasp that resounded throughout the room.

Marko nuzzled into the crook of my neck, that soft and vulnerable spot where the column of my throat met with my collarbone. His nose had softly trailed across the ridge of my cheek bone, warm lips brushing teasingly over the line of my jaw. It was an overload of sensation, an eruption of feelings that I had not experienced with him in so very long. I could feel my heart racing within my ribcage, battering the bone at a pace that probably wasn't healthy for my species. It was hard to breathe really, the ache in my chest growing with each passing second as he nuzzled, nipped, and ran the flat of his tongue down along the fragile, ivory expanse of my neck.

The moment his fangs slipped through the softness of my skin, bright light burst from behind my eyelids.

I wasn't sure really when I had shut them, and I was inclined to believe that they had simply fluttered closed on their own, my eyelashes dusting the tops of my cheeks. The sharp sting of entry was quickly replaced by a surge of spine-tingling pleasure. My back arched and bowed, Marko's hand pushing at the small of my back left me plastered to his chest in a way that, if anyone simply walked by the doorway, would be more than indecent I was sure. My head tipped back onto my shoulders, baring more of my neck to him in a display of both submission and trust. He snarled against me, suckling and groaning with each pull of the precious liquid.

Matesblood.

Greatly sought after and invaluable in the supernatural world.

It was _exactly_ what he needed.

Vaguely, I could hear the rumbling in the chests of the others that surrounded us, quiet pants and shifting feet. I slumped over Marko's shoulder lightly, the loss of blood leaving me with little strength to hold myself up. With each pull of blood that he took in, I could feel a place in my mind forming to fit a piece of his own consciousness, the strangled bond growing stronger second by second that passed. I tried to blink my eyes open as he clutched me even tighter but the effort proved futile, my lids much too heavy to lift on my own.

Spiraling colors bloomed across the darkness of my vision, a dim sense of worry for my life prickling the edge of my consciousness. I could feel Marko fight to pull away, could feel myself floating further and further from the world…

_Worth it…_I decided_…he's worth it._

"Kitten."

A lazy smile worked its way across my lips at Shane's voice, the only sound outside of grunts, moans, and the gurgling sound of Marko slurping up ounce after ounce of blood from my neck. His tone had deepened seductively, a velvety purr that was no doubt a result of the display before him.

There was a quiet hiss.

A familiar scent tickled my nose.

Fangs, long and glistening, slid from my gums on instinct. I nosed at the warm skin of a wrist that had suddenly made its way right beneath my lips. The cloying scent of copper, salt of the ocean, and something that was pure masculinity toyed with my senses. My tongue peeked out unconsciously, lapping at the hot, thick fluid that threatened to drip down warm skin.

"C'mon LeeLee, drink up."

With a quiet snarl, I sank my teeth into the soft skin of his wrist.


End file.
